Trampled Underfoot
by JR Salazar
Summary: A Kiddy Grade poetry fic. Review everyone, before I send in Alv and Dvergr...muhuhuhuhhahahahaah...Shoujo-ai is possible. Eclair/Lumiere. *Chapter 2 up*
1. You GOTT It!

Kiddy Grade is a really good anime and manga. It's about these two chicks, Éclair and Lumiere, who have powers that you wouldn't believe. I don't have the whole scoop, but it's something interesting.  
Right now, I'm putting in a poetry fic on the unlikely duo mentioned above. I may put a perspective on Alv and Dvergr later, but only if I can get more translations (and more inspirations) from the manga. Expect "lemon-flavored yuri" (self-explanatory. I think it's pseudo-borrowed) in between, or if it comes. No guarantees, though.   
Enjoy this one. Oh, and if you don't want spoilers, GET THE %$#%$#^%$ OUT!  
Just playin' wit ya. (grrr...) Enjoy!  
  
********  
  
"Aren't you such a catch?  
What a prize!  
Got a body like a battle axe,  
Love that perfect frown,  
Honest eyes;  
We oughta buy you a Cadillac!"  
-O.K.Go, "Get Over It"  
  
Trampled Underfoot  
Movement 1:  
You GOTT It!  
  
This is where I am.  
Planet Aineias.  
A result of the world  
Being too much  
For the human race.  
Now it's spread  
Across the universe  
Like the prophet  
John Lennon  
Of the distant, yet tarnished  
20th Century  
Had prophesized  
In his poetry through music.  
  
It's just like Earth,  
But a carbon copy.  
  
Me and Lumiere,  
Receptionists for GOTT,  
The Galctic Organization of Trade And Truth  
Are always welcoming the visitors  
The diplomats, the hopefuls,  
Who come in, and out,  
And back up again.  
It's a tiring job, but someone's gotta do it.  
For a good cause, too.  
Lumiere testifies to that   
With steadfast obedience.  
  
Think of the GOTT building as that  
Of the World Trade Center  
Of many centuries ago,  
But way better than you'd ever imagine.  
  
GOTT'S in his heaven,  
All's well with the world.  
That was a pun, by the way.  
  
We work with Alv and Dvergr.  
They are among the new notables who work  
For GOTT. And they don't mess around.  
They don't take any mess.  
  
But that's what you have to do  
To survive out here.  
Either you fall in line, move along,  
Or kiss your ass goodbye.  
  
Me and Lumiere.  
Assigned to Planet Dulon.  
While those two do mop-up duty.  
  
This guy,  
Director Eclipse,   
Is the man in charge  
Of operations.  
His schedule is tight as time  
Should be.  
  
So, here we are,  
Heading to Dulon.  
Lumiere gives me the 4-1-1  
On the situation at hand  
As my ears go blind  
Like eyes doused with alcohol.  
  
Well at least I get a break,  
And they don't.  
D-u-l-o-n spells relief.  
And Lumiere is not amused.  
As expected.  
  
Here's a thing about me and Alv.  
We don't get along well.  
I don't know about it, but if I was Nostradamus,  
Something that may happen soon  
Could confirm the viscosity  
Of the animosity.  
  
Me and Lumiere, yeah,  
THAT'S a better matchup.  
Brawns and brains.  
If there was two of me, I'd need one of her.  
If there was two of her, I'd need three of me.  
No, that's not right...I'm not a math savvy anyway,  
But me and Lumiere? Our egos are just like that of  
These two chicks, Kei and Yuri.  
Whoever they are. Heh.  
I'd beat their asses anytime.  
This chick testifies to that.  
  
And sometimes, I feel ill  
When a twitch of fate  
Comes out of the woodwork.  
  
See, me and Lumiere   
Fly this badass ship called  
La Muse, and it has a mind of its own,  
Kinda like a big sister in some ways,  
But in the diminutive.  
The big sister ego, in this case, is called  
Wirbelwind.   
Savvy, savvy, savvy.  
What more can I say?  
  
Service above self.  
This ain't the Wild Blue Yonder,  
This is space,  
No longer the Final Frontier,  
But a medium   
Where those who live  
Are obligated to tolerate  
No matter the cost.  
  
Anyway, this is the thing:  
Dulon's bureaucracy was getting  
A bit dirty. Greed and corruption  
Taint this neck of the woods,  
And it's GOTT'S job to be a watchdog,  
Kinda like the UN, but on a much grander scale.  
Financial, no less. Bread  
And Butter.  
  
I suppose a Second Coming  
Would be welcoming.  
But it hasn't arrived.  
The human race is still human,  
And with it comes corruption  
By human nature.  
  
They try to make war,  
That's what Lumiere says  
On the way there.  
Rebellion is inevitable,  
Not impossible.  
  
Out here, the phrase "Nobles"  
Is lingo for "Humans from Earth."  
That planet is never abandoned.  
As far as I know, it's already at peace,  
But one can't be too sure.  
The key word, again, is Humans.  
They might feel corruption,  
But there's no way it can happen now.  
Lumiere is a Noble.  
She has an ego.  
You do the math.  
  
I said to her,  
We should look for a station to get to.  
She agrees, but there's a catch.  
  
There are some   
Stealthed stragglers stalking,  
And the budget is divided  
Into uneven quarters.  
They're all targets.  
  
Suddenly, we're on our toes.  
And I'm thinking,  
Let's get this party started.  
  
We get hit,  
And after some identifications,  
The head honcho, the Governor General  
Addresses us.  
Time to get the rebels out.  
  
All range strike,  
Here we go!  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
After some shoot-em-ups,  
All quiet on the Dulon front.  
  
After a visit,  
Alv and Dvergr come back.  
How amusing.  
  
Once thing's for certain:  
It's fun to NOT be  
The Receptionists.  
  
********  
End Movement 1. 


	2. Gladiator

Well, it's time for me to go tramping out again. Here's...the next chapter. Enjoy.  
********  
Trampled Underfoot  
Chapter 2:  
Gladiator  
  
So, now I am in Dulon  
With my braniac friend Lumiere  
On assignment.  
This seems to be a dog-eat-dog world.  
And my senses could fail me.  
  
Director Eclipse comes calling.  
I have a lot to roll of my chest.  
  
Mission successful.  
I am relieved,  
(Despite being spontaneous,  
To say the least)  
But not relieved about Alv and Dvergr  
Taking over.  
  
I'm getting a headache,  
And so is she.  
One affects the other.  
That's the thing about us  
ES Members.  
We could be too strong  
For our own good.  
  
Eclipse stresses teamwork.  
No bickering and disputing,  
Otherwise the cause at hand  
Is lost.  
It's an excellent concept.  
And I concede.  
  
There's this other ES member  
From Dulon named Dain.  
He's weird.  
But then again, weird just doesn't  
Describe him completely.  
We concede, and are obligated  
To provide him assistance.  
Nice.  
  
Off to work we go.  
Lumiere senses a poor connection to GOTT.  
But for now, it's trivial and classified.  
  
The President tries to mediate with excuses,  
But it is all for naught.  
Naturally.  
  
At the Government Building,  
Lumiere does some work  
On the computers.  
System hacked  
In two seconds.  
Incredible, you say.  
But I think it's not surprising  
For an advanced Noble like Lumiere.  
  
She confirms the President's doings,  
But there are some stragglers in the data,  
Confirming a money flow outside of the government's budget.  
Someone must be behind this, she says,  
While suffering another migraine.  
  
A shock, and her hands were   
Bounced out of the computer.  
Another bad connection.  
  
It's settled.  
Looks like it's time to make the President  
Yank the cat out of the bag.  
  
Barging in, I fall into an abyss.  
This is pretty bad.  
And so the saying, "Look before you leap"  
Gives validation.  
It's a good thing I used my lipstick-ribbon  
As a lifeguard.  
  
Meanwhile, Lumiere peruses  
A computer  
That brings service  
With a push of a button.  
  
I land into an underground cave,  
And I see a few stray corpses,  
And...a monster.  
  
To my surprise, someone takes care of that  
Ugly creature for me  
In no time.  
It's Dain, the old sleazebag himself.  
  
The President makes his presence known.  
This is a colosseum,  
Similar to the ones on Earth  
(Rome, especially)  
Centuries ago,  
When gladiators would kill  
Lions and tigers and bears (oh my!).  
And in this case, the President is the Emperor.  
  
Too many monsters.  
  
I don't know who Russell Crowe  
Or Maximus is,  
But it seems I'm gonna have to play him  
For a while.  
  
Done with. Easily.  
Time to finish this off.  
Lumiere gets the cops,  
And it is settled.  
  
Me and Dain? A good combination?  
I don't think so.  
********  
End Chapter 2  
Feedback. Flames will roast the Dulon Prez...heheheh.... 


End file.
